Golden Eyes
by Lady of the Ink
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome has returned home from the final battle with no memory of ever having been to the past. As she begins her normal life, however, she's haunted by images of someone she's forgotten.
1. Prologue: Flash Back

**Golden Eyes  
By** _Lady of the Ink  
_**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing(s):** Inu/Kag, some Kag/Hojo  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that . . .I hope. But I do own this plot and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**x**

**Prologue  
**_Flash: Back  
**x**_

_**x**_

She never got the chance to explain what happened.

By the time Kagome arrived home from her last trip through the well, she was already in tears. When Mrs. Higurashi asked her what was the matter, she had tried to answer but the sobs wracking her body had made the words impossible to understand. She had quickly given up and raced to her room where the sound of crying could be plainly heard for the rest of the night.

Since she had clearly been through something traumatic, Mrs. Higurashi hadn't been too surprised when Kagome didn't rise in time for school the next day. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully when she checked on her, and so she decided to let her sleep. Even without the emotional outburst, her last trip had lasted for more than two months. The first thing she always did upon her return was catch up on the sleep that she had missed while she was away. It was only to be expected that that she was worn out from all the work associated with collecting the pieces of the shattered jewel.

When she was still asleep well into the next afternoon, though, her mother started to feel the first tinges of worry. Since there was no sign of fever and the water glass beside her bed obviously been drunk from at least once, she decided to give it one more day. She also left a covered bowl of broth (frequently reheated) and some crackers on the nightstand she Kagome awake briefly and feel hungry.

The deadline she had imposed was fast approaching along with the setting sun when there was finally movement from the pink bedroom. The rest of the Higurashis has just sat down to dinner when Kagome appeared in her pajamas, her face still flushed from sleep. She shuffled towards the kitchen, yawning as she pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with juice. It wasn't until she sat down at the table that she noticed the concern, relief, and surprised written across her family's faces.

She blinked owlishly. "What?"

After a few false starts, Mrs. Higurashi had managed to get an answer out. "W-we were getting a little worried about you, dear. You've been sleeping for a long time."

Kagome's face had registered obvious shock. "I have?" Her brow had furrowed and it was clear she was trying to remember. Her efforts must have been unsuccessful because a moment later she had shook her head. "I don't remember. I don't even remember going to bed!"

She looked so distressed by this that Mrs. Higurashi had attempted to help. "You were very tired, sweetheart. I'm not surprised that you don't remember it. You were pretty upset at the time."

"Upset?" If anything, Kagome had looked even more confused. Her frown grew deeper. "I don't . . .I can't . . ." She looked up, tears welling her eyes. "I can't remember! It's like there's this huge blank spot in my memory. What happened to me?" She had started to panic then, forcing Mrs. Higurashi to calm her down before she could find out more of what was going on. Careful questioning revealed that the missing memories stretched back farther than either of them had imagined. It seemed to start right around the day of her fifteenth birthday and while she did remember a few events during that time span, there was one highly noticeable exception. Any mention of the Feudal Era or the people who lived there was met with a blank stare. It was as though that specific part of her memory was wiped clean.

Mrs. Higurashi had been faced with a dilemma. Should she tell Kagome all that she had forgotten? Or should she deliberately not mention anything that was missing from Kagome's mind? Each option had its upside and downside, and she didn't feel she had the right to choose between them. She decided to wait a few days before choosing a plan of action. During that time she kept a hopeful eye on the well house, ever alert for the familiar white-haired figure to come storming by. But at the end of two weeks, Inuyasha remained as absent as Kagome's memories.

By then Kagome had returned to school and settled into a sort of routine. In order to ease her fears, Mrs. Higurashi had told her daughter that the memory loss was probably due to a high fever she had suffered. While she hated to lie, she wanted to offer some sort of comfort that wouldn't risk exposing the secret of the well. This explanation would make perfect sense to all of her friends and teachers who'd thought she'd been ill for some time. It also helped Kagome relax into a normal life.

In the end, it was Kagome herself that made Mrs. Higurashi's choice clear. She seemed so much more carefree than she had for the longest time. Gone was the tired and old beyond her years woman; in her place was the happy and giggly girl that vanished sooner than she had have under the weight of worry and fear. This was the Kagome that would have been had the well never existed, Mrs. Higurashi knew, and for as long as possible, she would do whatever she could to preserve this newfound innocence. Not a word about the past or Kagome's travels there would be spoken. Everything from that stretch of time was removed from around the shrine and placed where Kagome would be unlikely to come upon it.

These actions were not taken entirely without guilt, though. She knew that for all of the bad things that Kagome's adventures had brought her, there were equal if not greater amounts of good. She spoke of her friends there with a level of love and camaraderie that would be difficult if not impossible to recreate under different circumstances. Mrs. Higurashi mourned those friendships, knowing what they had meant to her daughter. But the memory of friends she would never see again would be a painful burden for Kagome to bear, and so they became one more thing lost to the mists of her mind.

Had there been any doubt that Kagome's help was yet needed in the past, Mrs. Higurashi would have told her about everything at once, of course. Kagome had embraced her duties in the Feudal era and never shirked them, no matter how painful or dangerous they became. She would have wanted to continue doing that, even if it mean giving up a chance at a normal life. It was a testament to Kagome's true inner strength and determination, two traits that Mrs. Higurashi greatly admired in her daughter.

However, there were quite a few signs that that was no longer the case. The vial of jewel shards that Kagome never let out of her sight was empty, tossed into the wastebasket. Inuyasha hadn't come storming to collect Kagome as he had every other time she stayed home for more than a week. After a few weeks, Mrs. Higurashi had given in to her curiosity and done a sort of test to prove her theory. Getting Kagome to go into the well wasn't difficult, but she feared her daughter must have thought her a little bit crazy when nothing happened. Whether it was a good sign or a bad one, it seemed the well was sealed on their side, at least.

That revelation had brought to mind Kagome's state when she had last returned through the gateway. She had obviously been upset, crying so hard that she couldn't speak. It was likely that whatever had made her cry was directly connected to the closing of the well. Kagome had said that the end of their journey was approaching, which was why her stays in the village grew longer and her trips home fewer and farther between. She was certain that the final confrontation with Naraku was close at hand.

Perhaps the final battle had come and the results had been something other than the best possible one. Knowing Kagome as she did, she knew that she never would have come home had the threat not been eliminated. The length of time that she had been gone suggested that it had been a difficult fight, and just because the bad guy was defeated didn't mean he hadn't taken one of her friends along with him.

After a lot of careful consideration, Mrs. Higurashi arrived at two equally probable conclusions about what might have occurred. The first was that one or more of Kagome's friends was severely injured or worse and she had blocked it out to avoid feeling the pain of the loss. The second was that, quite simply, Kagome's job in the past was done. If she had managed to collect all the jewel shards, reform the jewel and purify it, then all that she had been working towards would have been accomplished. Having to leave her friends behind could account for the tears, especially if she had known it was unlikely she would ever get back to them.

The second theory also offered a valid reason for the memory loss. Time was not something to be tampered with lightly; people in the future being too closely connected with the past was likely to be just as dangerous as people of the past knowing too much of the future. Perhaps this was the ending that had been destined all along, kind in its own way. With no memories of the battles or the people she had fought them with, Kagome was unaware of what she had lost. It was saving her the heartache that she would have felt otherwise.

Whatever the cause behind it, as the months went by, Kagome's memory remained free of her amazing journey. Her grades rose steadily and she grew closer to the school friends she had become almost estranged from over time. And if Mrs. Higurashi sometime paused to see her daughter with her slim black book bag instead of the more familiar bulging yellow one, she knew that she would grow used to it in time.

But always in the back of her mind was a small voice questioning if that was really how it would all end. It seemed too great a story to some to so quiet a close. She had always thought there would be something bigger . . .and happier. And as thankful as she was to see Kagome enjoying her life, she couldn't help but feel that her daughter would never find a love so fiery or true as the one she no longer remembered.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	2. Flash 1: Strong Hands

**Golden Eyes  
**By _Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that . . .I hope. But I do own this plot and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**Flash One  
**_Strong Hands  
_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stared intently at her reflection, her eyes searching for the minute flaws that she was sure hid within the image. She studied her hair critically, making sure that it was as perfect as she could make it. The thick, full length fell in a straight, shiny curtain to the middle of her back. A small section on each side of her face was pulled up and secured with clips that glittered with every turn of her head.

Satisfied with her hair, she moved on to her makeup. The thin coat of mascara was unmarred, the light blue eye shadow evenly applied. Her lips shimmered with lip-gloss that had just the slightest hint of pink to it. She hadn't needed any blush; excitement had added enough color to her cheeks without it.

A smile bloomed across her face as she thought about why she was so excited. In less than half an hour, she would be on an official date with Hojo, the most popular boy in school. She couldn't resist doing a little dance of happiness. Sure, it was just a movie and ice cream, but it was a big deal all the same. Even though her friends had told her that she'd been out with Hojo before, this would be the first time that she could remember.

Her excitement dimmed a little as that thought dawned. It was a bit depressing to realize that there were entire months that she couldn't remember. Her mother had offered her what comfort she could, but Kagome had felt an odd sort of hesitation from her at the same time. It was like she knew more about what was going on than she let on. It was unsettling enough that she had brought it up with her friends during lunch one day. That was when they first told her about all the illnesses that she had had recently.

While her mother had mentioned the fever that was apparently behind her memory loss, she hadn't gone through the long list of other ailments that had come and gone over the past months. She had a feeling that the sicknesses might have been the reason behind her mother's strange hesitation. It was entirely possible that she hadn't wanted to weigh Kagome down by mentioning all the things that had been wrong with her. Having to worry about one of them reappearing on top of the memory loss would have been more than she would have wanted to handle. But even with a good idea of the reasons behind her mother's omission, it was still weird to hear the long list of afflictions and not be able to remember having suffered them.

Kagome squared her shoulders. Lost memories and unremembered sicknesses aside, she was much better now. It was time to focus on the present and not the unpleasantness of the past. Smiling, she flashed her reflection a thumbs up before turning away.

A quick glance at the clock showed that Hojo would be arriving any moment, so she hurried to finish getting ready. The deep blue bag that exactly matched her knee length dress was waiting on the desk. She'd already placed her touchup makeup and money inside, so all she had to do was grab it as she headed out the door.

Her timing couldn't have been better as the doorbell rang just as she reached the living room. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it in her ears as she pulled open the door. Hojo stood there, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He immediately held them out to her, blushing slightly as he met her eyes.

"These are for you," he said. Kagome accepted them with a blush of her own before inviting him inside. He followed her to the kitchen as she found a vase and filled it with water. Mrs. Higurashi, seated at the table with a cup of steaming tea, greeted them both.

"So where are the two of you headed?" she asked.

"To the movies and then out for ice cream, Mrs. Higurashi. We're catching an early show, so we should be back before nine, if that's all right with you." Hojo's answer was perfect, revealing everything that she might want to know in a sincere tone. By the smile curving her mother's lips, Kagome could tell that she shared her opinion.

"That's fine. Have a good time and Kagome, don't forget your jacket."

"I won't. Bye, Mom." Kagome gave her mother a little wave as she led the way back to the front door. She grabbed her coat from the closet and slipped it on as they started down the shrine steps.

The first few minutes of the trip passed in silence as they both tried to work out how close to walk and whether to have their hands in their pockets or swinging by their sides. It was a little awkward but in a good way. Kagome marveled to herself at how the right person could make even the most common action seem almost exotic. Even though she had walked this exact path a hundred times before with her family and friends, doing it with Hojo made it into an entirely new experience.

"So, you seem to be feeling a lot better lately," Hojo said, his voice breaking into the quietness. "You haven't missed a day in a long time now."

Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks once more at the happiness underlying his words. She was glad for the slight chill of the night, a ready excuse should he happen to notice. Gathering her thoughts, she hurried to reply. "Yeah, I guess so. It's kind of strange to hear people say it though, since I don't really remember being sick."

Normally Kagome wouldn't have brought up the whole memory lapse thing, but Hojo already knew, so she saw no reason not to. Her friends had filled him in during the same conversation that they had urged her into accepting his invitation to the movies. Like she had needed urging, she scoffed to herself. Hojo was one of the most popular people at school for a reason. He was polite and friendly and kind to everyone that he came across. Any girl would be a fool to turn him down, and she had told her friends exactly that.

Their reactions to her words were a little strange, when she thought about it. They had seemed taken aback at first, as though they had been expecting an entirely different answer. Their shock had quickly turned to happiness as they set about planning an immediate shopping trip to find the perfect outfit for the occasion. Kagome was glad that they had taken such an interest; with their help, she had managed to find a soft and flowing dress of medium blue material. While it was a bit cool for the spaghetti straps, her new coat was cute enough to add to the look. With strappy-heeled sandals, she knew she was the definition of dressy-casual.

She wondered if Hojo had noticed and liked her outfit. He had seemed to, if his smile of appreciation when she had opened the door was any indication. She stole a look at him from under her lashes only to find him doing the same. Both caught in the act, they laughed out loud. The rest of the walk passed with a much lighter air, the laughter having relieved some of the pressure.

The movie was a comedy, enjoyable if not exactly engrossing. Throughout its hour and a half run, Kagome found herself sharing frequent smiles with Hojo. Every time that their hands brushed as they reached for popcorn at the same time, a delightful little tingle worked its way up her arm. Even if the movie had been a bomb, Kagome knew that she still would have enjoyed the experience.

It was only when they sat across from each other at the ice cream parlor that they got back to talking. Kagome was smoothing her ice cream with the bottom of her spoon when Hojo cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

"It's been really good seeing you at school everyday, Higurashi. I'm glad that you've been doing so much better." He ducked his head slightly as he made the admission, sounding almost shy.

"Thank you," she told him, feeling a host blush steep into her cheeks for the tenth time that night.

"Although I'll always be a little grateful for your illnesses." It was his turn to turn red when he caught her surprised look. Answering the unspoken question, he went on. "It wasn't until I heard that you were sick that I got up the nerve to talk to you. Bringing you those things from the shop was a good excuse to approach you. Not that I didn't want you to get better!" he added, looking worried that she would think badly of him. Reaching across the table, Kagome rested her hand over his and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Then I guess I'm grateful to them, too." She smiled widely. "But I have to say it's nicer getting flowers than orthopedic sandals." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she paused. She hadn't remembered any of the gifts that everyone had told her Hojo had brought, but suddenly an image of the sandals had just popped into her head. Shaking it off, she returned her attention to the chuckling boy across from her. Whether or not it meant that the rest of her memories would begin to return, there would be no benefit for her to dwell on it at the moment. She would much rather focus on making the second half of the date go as well as the first half had.

Her plan was successful as they finished their ice cream and started their walk back to the shrine. The conversation stayed light with silences that were comfortable rather than awkward, as they might have been. It wasn't until they were just a few minutes from her home that another odd thing happened.

Hojo had been slowly moving closer to her as they walked until his hand brushed hers with every swing of their arms. Kagome, while pretending not to notice, was highly aware of what he was doing. She knew that it was only a matter of time before his gathered his courage and took the next step.

The moment that his warm and just slightly damp fingers wrapped around hers, Kagome was swamped with a feeling of unease. His hand felt _wrong_ surrounding hers, his palm too smooth, his grip too loose. It was all she could do to keep from pulling away in shock.

The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before and it sent a cold chill dancing up her spine. It was only with a high level of determination that she kept her steps even and her expression clear until they reached her front door. Her goodnight to Hojo was a bit distracted but he didn't seem to notice as he gave a little wave and disappeared back into the darkness.

Kagome slipped inside to find her mother sitting in the living room with an open book on her lap. Answering a few questions, she pleaded tiredness as soon as she could without being rude. Mrs. Higurashi smiled indulgently, obviously knowing that sleep wasn't the only thing sending Kagome to her room so early. Of course Kagome knew that Mrs. Higurashi couldn't know that it wasn't the date that she needed time to about but the strange moment that had come after.

Teeth brushed and pajamas on, Kagome sat on her bed, staring down at her hand. It looked the same as it always did, with the neatly trimmed nails with their coat of clear polish. She rubbed her palm with the opposite hand's fingertips and still the strange feeling from earlier didn't return.

She heaved a sigh and flopped onto her back. There was no way that she'd get a good night's sleep with this problem weighing on her mind. Almost unconsciously, her hand fisted at her side. Frowning slightly, she closed her eyes and thought back to the exact feeling that had knocked her so off balance. Maybe by focusing on the details of the moment, she would be able to make enough sense of it to put it out of her mind.

The grip should have been stronger, she thought, just short of painful in its intensity. Hojo's palm had also seemed too soft and smooth; she felt like it should have been rough, calloused from hard work, perhaps. The setting had seemed wrong as well. It shouldn't have been the way that it was, just holding hands for the sake of holding hands. There should have been a purpose behind it . . .a reason that proved a connection never spoken of in words . . .

_She was surrounded by darkness, an absence of light so deep and heavy that she knew instantly that it wasn't natural. There were noises coming at her from all angles, too many overlapping and echoing for her to figure out exactly where they were coming from. She turned blindly in circles, her arms sweeping in wide arcs in search of something solid to aid her in getting her bearings. But everywhere that she could reach, there was nothing but emptiness to meet her questing fingertips._

_"Kagome!" Kagome . . . Kagome . . .Kagome . . .Kagome . . ._

_Kagome turned so quickly that her hair slapped across her face, but she couldn't tell where her name was being called from. Her heart, already pounding so hard that she could feel the impact through her entire chest sped up even more. She was filled withadrenalin and urged on by a strong sense of urgency, knowing that time was an issue. The sooner she could get to where she needed to be, the better the chance for both survival and success. Her hand tightened forcefully as she started forward, imprinting the wood and string of the bow she carried onto her palm._

_Grim determination filled her as she continued walking. The further she went, the clearer the sounds around her became. There was the slap of flesh meeting flesh, the heavy thud of bodies connecting with solid surfaces. She heard scattered clangs and scrapings of metal along with the helicopter like noise of the air being cut by a heavy, fast-moving object. But all of that was little more than background noise; her full attention was on the voices overlaying them. She winced at the grunts and groans, but it was the sound of a childish cry of pain that had her rushing forward with anger singing through her veins._

_She came upon the light so suddenly that she was momentarily blinded by it. As much as she hated to waste even a second, she knew that she had to let her eyes adjust or risk walking into trouble. Squinting and blinking rapidly to hasten that transition, Kagome tried to focus on what she could hear. The sounds of the fight were much louder, letting her know that she had at least managed to find the thick of the action._

_"Look out!"_

_Before she could even think about obeying the shouted warning, a hand latched onto her own with bruising force. She was yanked almost off her feet by it, which turned out to be a good thing. A split second after she was jerked to the side, something flew past her cheek on what seemed to be a blistering wave of heat. Her heart stuttered at the realization of what would have happened to her had she not been pulled out of the way._

_She began to open her eyes, wanting to see for herself that she could, that she really was okay. But even as she urged her muscles to obey, her mind was stuck on the knowledge that she had come so close to injury or death . . ._

_Her eyes opened a crack, letting a bit of light through her lashes._

So close to death . . .

_Her eyes opened further, revealing a bur of subtle movement and color. _

So close . . .


	3. Flash 2: Silver Hair

**Golden Eyes  
By** _Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that . . .I hope. But I do own this plot and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**x**

**FlashTwo  
**_Silver Hair  
_

* * *

Kagome sat straight up in bed, wide-awake and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her heart was pounding and her breathing came in fast, shallow pants. The memory of the dream was so strong that she found herself looking around for both the attacker and her savior. There was nothing but her room, of course, familiar and slightly messy, just as she had left it.

She swallowed, trying to ease the dryness in her mouth. It didn't help, only let her know that her throat was tensed painfully in reaction to the dream. Throwing back her covers, Kagome slid her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Her knees wobbled and she had to hold onto the nightstand for several moments before she gained her balance.

There was little from the moon coming though the windows, but Kagome didn't need to see to make her way down the hall to the bathroom. Flipping on the light, she cringed both at the brightness and the reminder of the nightmare she had woken from but had yet to leave behind. She raised her eyes to the mirror and stared in surprise at what she found. Her complexion was pale and waxy, almost completely devoid of color. Her eyes were wide and glassy and red-rimmed from the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

As she lifted a hand to wipe them away, Kagome realized she was trembling. She sank onto the edge of the bathtub and forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. It had been nothing but a dream, a bad dream, but still just a dream. There was no logical reason for her to be so strongly affected by it.

She dampened a washcloth with cool water and pressed it to her face. Determinedly thinking about nothing, she waited until her breathing evened out and her body stopped trembling. It took longer than usual to calm herself from the nightmare but she did finally accomplish it.

Leaning back against the wall, she let her mind roll tentatively over the images that had come to her in her sleep. There were several things about the sequence that bothered her from the very beginning. It had seemed like there were two of her in that dark place, the one who was living it and the one who was watching it unfold. They were both her and yet so completely different from each other that they felt like two different people.

Even though the Kagome wandering through the shadows had seemed to be her, she had known things that the other Kagome hadn't. She knew why she was surrounded by the blackness and where it came from, too. The voices that were calling out were people that she knew well and the sources of the other noises - the whirling, jingling, and thuds - were sounds that she was familiar with and had been for quite some time. That Kagome also knew why she had to get to the others and exactly what she would do once she got there.

Remembering the fight, which she was now sure was what was going on in the dream, made her feel cold. An echo of the emotion from the nightmare had returned, a cloying mix of fear, adrenaline, and worry. It was no wonder that it had clung to her so tightly even after she woke. Just the small bit of it from her memory was making her feel jumpy with the need to take action.

Something else had stayed with her, too. The very last seconds before she had awakened had been terrifying, yes; but there had been something else there as well. In that moment when her life had been in danger, someone had saved her. They had pulled her away from what she was sure would have been her death and kept her safe. Standing so close to them just before she awoke, she had felt protected, completely and totally sheltered from harm.

It was as she checked to see if the trembling in her hands had stopped that a realization swept over her. It was powerful enough to cause her to freeze and send a chill shooting through her body. She suddenly knew without a doubt that the hand that had grabbed hers in her dream and the phantom grip from her walk home had been one and the same.

**__**

x

"Earth to Kagome! Are you listening?"

Kagome blinked rapidly as a face loomed just inches from her nose. Her eyes almost crossed as she tried to focus on it and so she quickly gave up and leaned back. It was only when she was resting on her elbows that she was finally able to make out the almost identical expressions of questioning that all three of her friends wore. She tried to remember what they'd all been talking about but she drew a complete blank - an all too common occurrence of late.

Offering an apologetic smile, she forced herself to put the questions that her dream had raised temporarily out of mind. The gaps in her memory were hard enough to deal with; the last thing she needed was to alienate her friends on top of that. "I'm sorry; I was completely spacing out. What were you saying?"

Eri huffed so loudly that her bangs fluttered. "We were talking about the same thing that we've been trying to talk about for days! The thing that you've been avoiding telling us about, the thing that we want to know so badly that it's driving us crazy! Your date with Hojo, of course." She leaned forward eagerly, her eyebrows raised so far that they disappeared into her hairline. Yuka and Ayumi mirrored the action, all but rubbing their hands together as they waited for details.

Kagome stifled a groan. She had been trying to avoid this conversation for four days. She didn't blame her friends for wanting to know what had happened; they had an almost ritual that they followed after any one of them went out with a boy. First they'd go through everything that had happened before he'd even arrived, covering hair, clothes, and makeup. Then came the recounting of every second of the date down to the smallest word or action. The process had been known to last for a week or more.

That was exactly what Kagome was afraid would happen. She had hoped that being with her friends would help distract her from her worries. If all they wanted to talk about was her date with Hojo, she knew that the only thing that she would be able to think about would be the one thing that she wanted to put out of her mind the most.

She decided that the best course of action was to get it over with as quickly as possible. As great a catch as Hojo was, there was no way her friends would let her get away with not telling them everything. The sooner it was out of the way, the sooner they could hopefully move on to another, less troubling topic of interest.

"The date was nice." _Except for the weird hallucination that I had on the way home. _"We went for a movie and then for ice cream. He walked me home . . ."Kagome hesitated, unsure if she wanted to mention what had happened during that walk. Her knowledge of her friends and how tenacious they could be when they knew they were being held out on made her decide to tell in the end. "And he held my hand."

The three girls across from her squealed loudly. Kagome mustered the most excited expression that she could. If she didn't project the right reactions, her friends would know that something was up and subject her to the third degree until they found out every little detail. That was something she really didn't want to happen. She thought back to the happiness that she'd felt before the date and tried to recapture and immerse herself in it. Maybe if she focused only on the good points of the evening she could free her mind of the odd ones.

For the next hour, she did just that. They talked about her dress, her hair, her makeup, and her shoes. Everything that she and Hojo had said and done was gone over twice before she was finally able to convince them to break it off for the night. She gathered the books that she had checked out of the library before she'd gotten cornered and started towards the shrine.

Kagome was a third of the way there when a voice from behind her startled her from her thoughts. She jumped so forcibly that her books fell from her arms and onto the sidewalk. Her heart pounding fiercely in her chest, she turned to face her surprise company.

Hojo stood there, an abashed expression on his handsome face. "I'm sorry, Higurashi. I thought you heard me calling you." His eyes dropped to the books lying in messy piles at her feet and he was quick to offer his assistance. "Let me help you with those."

"Oh, no, that's all right. I can get them. It was my own fault for not paying attention." Kagome knelt at the same time as Hojo, trying to save him the trouble of gathering them up. Their hands brushed and they both blushed and studiously avoided looking at each other. Hojo was so intent on reaching the final tome that he leaned near enough that his hair brushed against her chin . . .

_Long strands glimmered in the sunlight . . .brushed against her shoulder as she walked . . .fluttered gently against her face as she was propelled forward with a bouncing motion . . .pooled beneath the head resting in her lap . . ._

A gasp scraped through her throat as she was assaulted with a stream of rapid-fire images. She swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Her hands fell away from her books, flattening against the rough sidewalk in order to help maintain her suddenly threatened balance. Hojo didn't seem notice as he continued to carefully stack the books.

Kagome took advantage of his distraction to try and get a hold of herself. She closed her eyes and pulled in a few deep breaths. By the time he finished his task and looked over at her, she had managed to calm herself enough to smile.

"Thanks, Hojo," she said as they stood and he handed her the pile. "You didn't have to do that."

"Really, it was no trouble. Besides, you only dropped them because I startled you." He paused, sliding his hands into his pockets. Kagome knew he was either waiting for her to say something or he was slowly getting around to another comment of his own. At the moment, she didn't have the patience to deal with either. While the sudden burst that had flooded through her mind had passed, the effects of it still lingered. It was as though there were a dam just behind her eyes that had been rammed with the strange flashes. Although they had receded, the battering had left a steady throbbing behind, as if it had been an actual, physical occurrence instead of a psychological one.

She shifted her weight impatiently from one foot to the other as the silence dragged on. The thought of her own quiet room and comfy bed finally spurred her to take action. She took a half step away from Hojo and smiled apologetically. "Was what you wanted really important? I'm not feeling too well right now. I think that's why I jumped so badly."

Just because it was now the truth didn't make her feel any less bad at his crestfallen expression. He was a really nice guy and she hated to brush him off. It wasn't his fault that she kept having weird visions.

Wanting to try and make up for it, Kagome reached out to touch his arm. Ignoring the relief she felt when there was no repeat of the unexplainable images, she spoke gently. "I think I'm going to go home and crash now, but how about I call you tomorrow?"

Hojo's face brightened like it was a light bulb that had just been switched on. He smiled widely. "That would be great. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's all right. It's not too far. So I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tossing off a small wave, She resumed her walk home.

Too tired to think and feeling as though she were on autopilot, she greeted her mother and then headed straight for the bathroom. The medicine cabinet was filled with the usual items and it didn't take her long to find what she wanted. She swallowed the aspirin on the way to her room. After dropping her books on the desk, Kagome fell fully dressed onto the bed hoping that a nap before dinner would make her feel better.

_Her eyes opened a crack, admitting a bit of light through her lashes._

She had come so close to death . . .

_Her eyes opened further, revealing a blur of subtle movement and color._

So close . . .

_Kagome gasped as her shoulders were gripped tightly and she was forcibly shoved backward. Her feet stumbled over the uneven floor and she had to through her arms out to keep from falling. She looked up and began trying to piece together what was going on._

She seemed to be standing just inside a huge cavern. There was more light than had been in the smaller tunnel that she had just come through but it was still hard to see. The edges of the space were shrouded in clinging shadows, masking the true size. However, the hollow echoes that followed every noise and then seemed to swallow them made it clear it was very large. And at that moment, it was being filled with the sound of loud voices.

"Now that the jewel has been completed, my power is unstoppable. It's time for you to be dealt with once and for all. Don't worry; it'll be over so quickly that you'll hardly feel a thing." A laugh all the more frightening for its quiet tone bounced around the room and raised goose bumps on Kagome's skin. The voice had come from the darkness in front of her and to the left of where she stood. Although it was smooth and cultured, it had slid over her like oil, bringing with it a wave of anger and disgust. There was also a burst of determination that this man - no, creature_ be stopped._

Kagome jumped when the person in front of her yelled a response. "Like hell it will be. Jewel or no jewel, you're going down!"

His voice was the exact opposite of the other's, his tone brash and rough. But when he spoke, she was filled with a gentle warmth that had nothing to do with his words and everything to do with the speaker. This was someone she believed in, someone she trusted, someone she cared for deeply.

She squinted through the darkness until she could make out the suggestion of his form. He stood just in front of her with his legs braced shoulder width apart and his arms akimbo. Every line of his body broadcast that he was ready to take on anything that came at him.

No, she quickly corrected herself, anything that came at them._ When he'd pushed her backwards, he'd neatly placed himself between her and any danger. His caring move warmed her and she finally felt able to take action._

Kagome stepped forward until she felt strands of his long hair brush against her face. Reaching out to grab a handful of his sleeve, she clasped the rough material tightly in her fist. "I need to be higher to get a clear shot." Her words came out as the merest breath of sound but he gave a curt nod that showed he had heard her. The motion caused the small bit of light to reflect off his hair, illuminating the silvery length for a split second.

As though that glint were the sparks from a starting pistol that had just been fired, the whole room seemed to explode into action. The fierce battle cries that had led her to the cavern had fallen silent upon her arrival. Now they began again, louder and more fierce than before. Although she couldn't see it, Kagome knew a massive and important fight had just begun.


	4. Flash 3: Strong Arms

**Golden Eyes  
By** _Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that . . .I hope. But I do own this plot and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**x**

**Flash Three  
**_Strong Arms  
_

**x**

Kagome stared at the object with a mix of uncertainty, excitement, and fear. She knew that reaching out to it would signal the start of something that she wasn't sure she could handle. It might me one of the best things to happen to her but it also held the potential to be something . . .else. She couldn't say horrible exactly, but a little scary. A little confusing. A little dangerous.

A small thrill shot through her, causing her to jump up from her chair and begin to pace. She was giving this whole thing too much thought. It was a small matter and obsessing over it was juts blowing it out of proportion. One word; that's all it would take when the moment came. If the moment came at all.

She stopped walking and growled at herself in disgust. The lack of sleep and the excess of troubling dreams were starting to get to her. They were obviously knocking her off balance. There could be no other reason why she was acting like such a wuss over such a simple situation. With a deep breath to bolster her courage, she reached out and grabbed the object.

Fifteen minutes later, she gently replaced the telephone receiver back into its cradle. Her shoulders slumped in relief at having gotten her task over and done with relatively quickly. Good thing or bad, she now had another date with Hojo.

Kagome sighed as she headed to her room. She looked at the bed, considered taking a nap, remembered what had happened during her last nap and took a seat at her desk instead. Resting her elbows on it and then laying her head in her palms, she sighed again. Even with the course of action that she had settled on firm in her mind, she felt a little unsure about seeing Hojo again. Each of the odd visions had come while she was with him and had been followed by the distressing dreams. She wasn't sure she could handle another episode when she was still reeling from the first two.

Of course, that same argument was also the biggest reason _for_ the date with Hojo. Hiding from the problem wouldn't make it go away and so she would much rather deal with it and put it behind her if she could. She was hoping that facing the issue head on would help her to gain some control over it.

Mentally checking off scheduling the date with Hojo, Kagome moved on to item number two on her "Get A Grip" list. There was nothing that she could do about finding the cause of the hallucinations on her own, but that didn't mean that she couldn't examine the scenes themselves. It was possible that looking more closely at them could cause them to lose their power and fall apart in the same way that the light of day helps to dissolve nightmares.

Digging through her drawers, she pulled out an empty spiral notebook. She flipped it open and grabbed a pencil, rapidly filling the first two pages with a basic outline of both incidents. The third page was the beginning of a much more in depth account with every detail that she could remember. In order to be as accurate as possible, she pulled up a mental image of the scenes, running through them in slow motion in order to study them.

Remembering the first dream went smoothly, much to Kagome's relief. It was as though the handful of days that had passed acted like a buffer, dimming the confusion and fear that she had felt without detracting from the fine points. It was almost like remembering a movie.

She wasn't as lucky with the second incident. Describing the flashing feelings that had flooded her on the street was simple enough, but the same wasn't true for the dream that followed. Since the whole thing had happened in almost complete darkness, she had to concentrate hard to bring details to life. The best method that she could think of was to visualize it as though she were reliving it.

Taking a deep breath, she called on her memory of the exact moment the dream had begun. She filled her lungs with the heavy air of the closed in space and felt the dampness of it settle on her skin. Once more she knew the feel of uneven ground beneath her feet and rough fabric clutched between her fingers. It unfolded in her mind with a clarity that was so intense that she was back in the cavern, bracing herself for the fight that she knew was coming.

****

x

__

"Hiraikotsu!"

The harried cry was accompanied by a low thwacking noise that vibrated the very air. It was closely followed by a loud thud that echoed through the vast room. Kagome cringed at the sound, vaguely disoriented by her inability to place it in the darkness.

She knew she couldn't allow herself to remain off balance for long and so she struggled to gain control of herself. A deep breath was the only thing she had time to indulge in before taking action. With the sleeve still clutched in her hand she gave a slight nod that she knew would be seen, signaling that she was ready.

Barely a second passed before she felt an arm loop around her shoulders while another swept beneath her knees to lift her into the air. The action seemed completely natural and she remained at ease, even when her companion began to move. He raced forward for a few steps before she felt his muscles bunch. An instant later he lunged upward, sending the darkened world whipping past her face.

The feeling of weightlessness passed as quickly as it had come as they came to rest on solid ground. The arms that had been holding her so securely loosened until her feet touched earth. There was a moment of hesitation that Kagome knew they both felt. As much as she wanted to assure and be assured that everything would be all right, she knew that there wasn't time to make or receive such a false guarantee. She settled for the biggest smile that she could manage and a whispered "Good luck."

She barely got the words out before she was pulled into a tight hug. It lasted only a second before he was gone, leaving her feeling both warmed by the gesture and bereft by its sudden absence. It was all that she could do to put it and its air of finality from her mind and focus on the task at hand.

The next moments merged into one hazy chunk of time as she struggled to see through the gloom. Dark shapes on the larger shadow of the room slowly became recognizable figures and she was able to pick friends from foe. It was harder to tell which way the tide of battle was going but she told herself that it didn't matter. Whoever was winning, she still had one job to do and she would see it through till the end.

Raising her bow, she carefully notched an arrow into place. Her entire focus narrowed to the cavern floor beneath her as she waited for the sign that she needed.

The more time that she spent staring at the scene, the sharper her vision became. She was soon able to make out the separate figures rushing around clearly enough to discern that there were several small battles going on simultaneously rather than just one big fight. Two silhouettes fought side-by-side, ponytail and loose robes whipping with their quick movements. Another fought alone across the space, his silvery hair, massive attacks, and loud taunting making his identity clear.

A sudden flash out of the corner of her eye pulled Kagome's attention back to the task at hand. There was a murky pink glow beginning to shine through the gloom.

Every muscle in her body seemed to snap taunt as her target made himself known to her eyes. Her hands tightened fiercely on her weapon as she took careful aim. She would only get one chance and she knew she had to make it count.

Waiting was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She saw her friends suffer blows that were sure to have caused injuries but she could do nothing. To move would give herself away and make their suffering for nothing. As difficult as it was, she needed to wait and win the war rather than intervene in the battles. She forced herself to see nothing but the pink glow, to hear nothing but her own heart as she waited for him to leave an opening.

By the time her moment finally came, sweat was pouring down her face and stinging her eyes. Even so, it was as though time was giving her a moment of perfect clarity. She saw the massive tendril cutting through the air, heading directly for her. She also saw the area where a vulnerability had been created by a momentarily lapsed defense.

The choice before her was clear: dodge the attack and risk missing what could well be her only chance or remain in place to take the shot, accepting that whatever would happen to her would happen.

Her decision was made instantly and without the need for thought as she held her ground and let the arrow fly. Her eyes followed its path until the moment everything seemed to erupt in a brilliant light. She got a look at everyone below her bathed in the glow before her world narrowed down into nothingness.

****

x

Kagome came back to herself with a gasp, giving an involuntary start so strong that she almost slid out of her chair. She quickly grabbed the desk, her knuckles going white with the force of her grip. Her entire body seemed to rebel from the queasiness in her stomach to the light headiness and the almost painful pounding of her heart. Every response was worse than it had been before; even the event itself had held a vividness that far surpassed its predecessors.

Kagome pressed a hand against her chest as she worked to calm herself. It was an effort made more difficult by the realization running through her mind. The strange visions had never come to her when she was awake before. Neither had one come without one of the slightly less troubling flashes coming first. It was clear that the episodes were getting worse.

Kagome let her forehead come to rest on her desk as a single thought repeated over and over in her head.

'What's wrong with me?'

****

x

x

Time seemed to crawl by and race past at the same time. Kagome's emotions were just as conflicted as she waked towards her date with Hojo. There was a part of her that was consumed with apprehension over what might happen while another part was simply impatient to get it over with. The determination that came to back up the second part was the only reason she kept walking forward instead of giving into her fears and running home.

The area that she had arranged to meet Hojo at was reasonable close to the shrine. It was also somewhere that she was sure would be almost deserted. The small park was a frequent destination only to very young children, most of whom would have long since gone home with their mothers. Since it was just an hour before most people would be sitting down to dinner, she knew they would most likely be the only ones there.

As she turned the final corner and entered the park, she saw that Hojo was already there and waiting for her. He had taken a seat on one of the benches, a perch that he immediately abandoned when he caught sight of her. A smile jumped to his lips and Kagome worked to return it.

"Higurashi," he said with a smile as she drew near. "You look nice."

Kagome glanced down at the shirt and skirt she had just thrown on before leaving her house. She hadn't bothered to pick out anything special; she's been too distracted by her nerves. It was pure luck that the clothes even matched.

Absently thanking him for the compliment, she motioned towards the bench. "Let's sit down." She sat down and Hojo immediately took a seat at her side, so close that their legs were touching. Kagome shifted away under the guise of turning to face him. There were things that she needed to ask him and she didn't want to get knocked off course by another flood of images.

"Hojo," she began before pausing, unsure of exactly how she wanted to phrase what she needed to say. Taking a deep breath, she decided that honesty would be the best route to take. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been a little off lately. That's because there's something there's something really strange that has been happening to me and I really don't know how to deal with it."

Hojo's face instantly telegraphed concern as he reached out to take one of her hands between both of his own. "You haven't had a relapse, have you? I thought you were finally doing so well." He closed his eyes briefly and gave a self-directed sigh of disgust. "And here I am, dragging you around when you're not feeling well."

He moved as though to get to his feet and Kagome hurried to stop him. "Hojo! No, it's okay. I'm not sick, really. I don't even remember being sick. It's not that kind of problem." Seeing that she had his full attention, she took a deep breath and launched into the speech she'd practiced in her mind all the way to the park. "The thing that's wrong with me, the problem that I've been having, I mean; I'm almost positive that it's connected to what I forgot. It's like there's something my mind needs me to remember and because I don't, weird things are happening. I keep getting these headaches and weird dreams that seem like memories but don't make a lot of sense."

She struggled to put her thoughts into words but knew she was failing miserably. How could she explain to Hojo what she was having a hard time understanding herself? All she knew was that the images that kept coming to her seemed connected to each other and to him. Every time being with him brought on a new one, it started up where the last had left off. They were too real and _familiar_ feeling to be just dreams and so she could only guess there was a deeper meaning to them. Her hope was that if she could make it to the end of whatever they were trying to tell her, they would stop. In order to do that, she had to deliberately provoke another incident.

"Higurashi, if there's anything that I can do to help, all you have to do is ask." Hojo's voice was so earnestly sincere that Kagome had to drop her gaze to her hands where they lay twisted in her lap. What she was about to ask of him was a big deal and she knew it. It was quite possible that he would refuse or even be offended by her request but she couldn't let herself dwell on that. In this case, her need for answers was greater than the risk to her pride.

"The reason that I asked you here is because I think there's some kind of connection between you and all these pseudo-memories that I've been having." She raised determined eyes to his face before her courage could desert her. "There's a way to test my theory. The thing is that I don't want you to think any less of me for it. I really hope that you can understand why I have to do this." Not giving him a chance to reply or react, she leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth.


	5. Flash 4: Familiar Faces

**Golden Eyes  
****By** _Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that . . .I hope. But I do own this plot and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**x**

**Flash Five  
**_Familiar Faces  
_

**x**

The moment that their lips met, a heavy shock shot through Kagome. She jerked back with a gasp, breaking contact just a fraction of a second after it was made. Her eyes flew open and she found her field of vision filled with Hojo's worried brown eyes.

_The wrong color._

She frowned at the stray thought, trying to place where it had come from and exactly what it meant.

_His eyes should be golden._

Kagome closed her own eyes as a sharp pain ran through her head. Trailing after it like the tail of a comet were images of the eyes that she somehow knew she should be seeing - narrowed in anger, wide with surprise, glinting with a taunt, soft with tenderness …

_He's the one I want to be kissing …_

As quickly as the pictures had come they were gone, replaced by feelings just as odd. There was a deep sense of anticipation twisted and mixed with happiness, affection, friendship, and trust. The comfort that filled her at the familiarity of them all was marred by the core of sadness and loneliness that lay hidden beneath.

_There would be no happy ending …_

"Higurashi, are you okay?"

Hojo's voice and the gentle pressure of his hand on her shoulder made Kagome jump and refocus on her surroundings. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear it, not that it did much good. There was still a fuzzy, distracted feeling at the back of her mind that she couldn't seem to get rid of - like a snowy TV blaring from the next room. It was all that she could do to try and smile somewhat reassuringly.

"I'm sorry …I just …that wasn't …it didn't …"

Before she could finish her stop and go rambling, Hojo stalled her words with a regretful smile. "It's okay, Higurashi. I was …almost expecting this." It was his turn to pause and take a deep breath. "It just didn't feel right to you, did it?"

Kagome shook her head before realizing that her response could be taken as an insult. "I mean, it was nice but . . ."

"But it wasn't what you wanted." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry; this is my fault. I knew this would happen but I thought, maybe . . .You didn't seem to remember and so I thought maybe it would be different, that there was chance that you might feel differently."

"I don't understand."

"I know." Hojo stopped speaking, obviously thinking hard. As she waited for him to start again, Kagome felt like she was sitting on pins and needles. A million possible ideas for what he might say raced through her mind but it turned out that not a one of them was right.

"You don't seem to remember this but we've gone out before. They were just a few small dates and they never seemed to go the way they were supposed to, always ending abruptly when you didn't have to cancel for one reason or another …

"Hojo!" Kagome felt bad about the sharpness of her tone but she couldn't help it. He couldn't just drop a bomb on her and then ramble instead of explaining. "What do you mean, we've gone out before?"

Hojo looked startled at her interruption before his face settled back into its usual easy going lines. "I'm sorry, Higurashi. This must seem really odd to you, suddenly hearing about things that you did that you've forgotten. What I meant was that we went out for lunch a few times earlier this year. We also made plans to go to the movies a couple of times but it never really happened. Something always seemed to come up to keep us from going."

Kagome frowned as she searched her memories. She knew that there were a lot of things that she couldn't remember; all the illnesses that the people around her spoke of were prime examples. It had worried her at first, the feeling that there was a chunk of her life missing for no real reason. The only way that she had managed to calm her fears was to reassure herself that all the missing memories were tied to the times of sickness and that was why she had forgotten them. No one really wanted to remember being ill, especially not when it was as often and as severely as she'd been afflicted.

That theory had been temporarily affected when she'd realized there were a few other times that she should remember but didn't, like holidays and birthdays, things that even if she'd been sick should have also held positive memories for her. She'd asked her mother about those times and had received the offhand answer that those occasions had occurred when she "was away". Kagome had assumed she'd meant away at one of the clinics or retreats that everyone talked about and so she'd let the matter drop. It explained why she'd forgotten those times; who wanted to think about holidays spent alone among strangers?

But for Hojo to have asked her out and for her to have gone, she must have been in reasonably good health. A date with the most popular boy in school – her first date, no less – was an event she couldn't imagine forgetting. Unless something extremely embarrassing had happened, she simply couldn't think of a reason why she'd have buried it along with the less pleasant occurrences. There was also the question of why her friends, admittedly some of the biggest gossips around, hadn't mentioned it.

_They probably didn't want to risk reminding me of all the times I turned him down and that they practically forced me on those dates …_

Ignoring the random thought as best she could, Kagome turned to Hojo with a mixture of confusion and determination to end that confusion. Looking him in the eye, she spoke with deadly seriousness. "Hojo, I'm asking you as a friend; if there's anything else that you know I've forgotten, please, _please_ tell me now. It's really important."

There was another pause before Hojo's expression turned sad and he looked at the ground. He sighed. "I like you, Higurashi. Not only are you beautiful, you're smart, kind, funny, giving, and just one of the nicest people that I've ever known. I was really hoping that things would work out between us. When I realized that you'd forgotten about all the time we'd spent together, I was disappointed. It meant a lot to me and it was sad to think that it was something we didn't share anymore. But then I saw that you were doing so much better in school and your health had improved a lot and I knew it was petty of me to feel bad about something so small.

"After awhile, I thought it might be worth another shot and so I asked you out again. It wasn't until I saw how different your reaction was that it occurred to me that our dates weren't the only thing that you'd forgotten."

He chewed his lower lip for a moment. "I don't know all the details; it's not exactly something that you ever talked to me about. What I do know is that there was something that happened to you one of the times when you were away that really stayed with you. You didn't seem like the person you were before and it wasn't just the illnesses. I didn't mean to pry but your friends aren't always the quietest people in the world and so there were some things that I overheard. They mentioned you liking another guy and kept saying that he was bad for you. There was something about an ex-girlfriend and violent tendencies, too."

Hojo looked troubled as he went on. "I'm not going to lie to you, Higurashi. When I realized that you'd forgotten him, I was glad. It wasn't just because I thought you and I could have a fresh start. He sounded kind of dangerous and I think everyone was relieved when you forgot him. You've seemed so much happier, more like your old self. It's like a burden has been lifted off your shoulders. I think everyone avoided bringing him up because they wanted you to go on being happy, and I won't apologize for doing the same."

Kagome couldn't help but feel touched at the thought of her friends looking out for her. They weren't trying to keep secrets for any bad reasons; they were simply trying to keep her from having to suffer unnecessary pain. Of course, if avoiding that pain also allowed them to urge her and Hojo together, so much the better.

_They never understood why I liked some else more than Hojo, but then they never heard the whole story. If they knew everything – not that they'd believe it – they might've seen that it wasn't as simple as they wanted to make it. My feelings for _him_ were so much more than a crush; after all we went through together, there was a strong bond. Of course I seemed to have a burden on my shoulders; I was only trying to save the world! All the things that I saw and did there made me grow up a lot faster than any of them. And the way it ended added more years than the rest of the journey all together . . ._

Kagome gave an involuntary gasp as a pain shot through her head, so fierce that white lights danced before her eyes. Hojo slid closer, looking alarmed. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Kagome forced her lips to move. "Don't feel well…home…"

Her words were barely more than a whisper and rough with pain but Hojo seemed to understand them. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he helped her to her feet. The world swung in a wild arc before her eyes and her stomach flipped. Without Hojo's help, she would have collapsed right there. As it was, their walk consisted of him almost carrying her as they left the park.

Kagome tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other but her concentration was shot. The fuzzy TV in the back of her head had flipped channels, suddenly broadcasting voices and sounds at an alarming volume. Woven between them was the voice that had been troubling her before, clear enough now for her to recognize it as her own. It was like being awake inside one of the dreams, where there was a Kagome within another Kagome, both knowing and feeling different things that didn't quite match.

What had seemed like such a short walk less than an hour before now stretched like the final mile of a marathon. Her head was spinning so badly that she could barely tell up from down. She was distractedly grateful that the dusk-shadowed streets were empty so that no one would see her weaving progress and get the wrong idea.

As they turned the final corner before her home, a movement caught her attention. Focusing on it with no small amount of effort, Kagome was finally able to make out a group of figures standing across the street. The one on the end was an odd-looking man. His clothing helped him to blend into the growing darkness but it was the style rather than the color that made him seem out of place. The flowing, ankle length robes weren't anything close to common and neither was the golden staff he held in one hand. Beside him was a girl, her long, dark hair swept into a ponytail. She seemed to be wearing some kind of tight black outfit and had something large strapped to her back. A small, reddish-brown something was perched on her shoulder, a toothy grin revealing childish glee. A cat sat regally on the ground between them, its two tails curled about its feet. They were the strangest group that she could ever remembering coming across and yet there seemed to be something strong pulling her to them.

_I know them._

_They're my friends._

_No, more than that; they're like another family._

_Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara …How could I have forgotten you? I miss you all so…_

The names appeared in her mind suddenly and completely, accompanied by a sense of calm and peacefulness. Almost immediately afterwards, the images across from her faded from sight. It was as though they were only there to be acknowledged and once she had done that, they disappeared back to where they had come from. She realized gratefully that a good chunk of the noise in her head went with them.

'I think my memories are starting to come back,' Kagome thought to herself. She wasn't clear on everything yet, but there certainly seemed to be something hidden in her mind that was working its way free. The dreams and the strange thoughts had been the beginning and now she was finally able to tie them together.

By the time she and Hojo made it to the bottom of the steps leading to the shrine, Kagome was much steadier on her feet. She even managed a smile as she thanked him for helping her home and assured him that she could make it the rest of the way on her own. Waving as though to reinforce the point that she was feeling much better, Kagome turned and started up the stairs.

Maybe it was time to ask her mother some pointed questions. If the things that had happened in her dreams were as real as the people seemed to be, there was definitely something major going on. If it wasn't real, fine. But if it was – as she was almost positive that it was – then her mother was sure to know something about it. She might have been able to keep her friends in the dark but Mrs. Higurashi, the woman who seemed to know everything about her children, would have to know something. Whatever her reasons for keeping silent, Kagome knew that her mom would come clean once she told her what she was remembering.

Her steps quickened with the anticipation of getting answers. As she started across the open courtyard, her eyes seemed drawn to the small building off to the left. The same magnetic quality she'd gotten from the mirage in the street was coming from the well house now. She had the strongest feeling that if she walked through its door, something would happen. Something big and exciting, something that she wouldn't be able to control and that would change her forever.

Without conscious thought, her feet carried her towards it. One step, then another; the door was looming and the feeling was growing stronger. Her hand was against the wood and tears were streaming down her cheeks. A tight knot had grown in her stomach by the time she crossed the threshold and her breath came in gasps when her feet landed on the packed dirt floor.

Through the darkness of the room she saw a glimpse of color, almost swallowed by the shadows. Red bled into white and gold flashed from the depths of it all as an image formed, wavering and nearly transparent. A name flooded into her mind and dropped from her lips the moment before she felt her body collapse to the ground.

"Inuyasha."

**x**

_Kagome stifled a groan as feeling rushed back into her body. It brought with it a wave of pain from numerous bumps, bruises, and slightly more serious injuries. Her head felt heavy and filled with cotton; her thoughts were confused and incomplete. Since her first attempt at making sense of them caused a throbbing in her temples, she quickly decided to take it easy for a few moments before trying again._

_As she focused on breathing evenly, small pieces of information came back to her. She remembered being on the ledge and lining up the shot. There was the flash of light and then the sensation of falling that was the last thing she knew before waking up just then._

_A frown pulled at her brow as she recalled her thoughts during that moment. She'd been sure that she was going to die but she was okay with it. She knew that she had done the best that she could and there was comfort in the knowledge that even if she wasn't around to see it, the lives of everyone that she loved would be better off. The timeline that she had set in motion when she shattered the jewel had finally reached its end, along with the end of Naraku…_

_Kagome's eyes flew open with a gasp. Pain or no pain, she needed to know if her arrow had hit the mark, if it was all truly over. Grunting with the effort, she forced her aching body into a sitting position. She was on the verge of getting to her feet when the sound of approaching footsteps halted her. She waited impatiently, hoping that it was someone coming to her room that would be able to answer her questions._

_When Sango stepped through the door carrying a bowl of water, Kagome slumped in relief. Aside from a few small, visible injuries, the demon slayer seemed to be in good health. Since she had been in the center of the heaviest fighting in the cavern, Kagome decided to take her apparent wellbeing as a good sign._

_"You're awake!" Sango's surprised tone at her friend's condition quickly changed to one of motherly reproach. "You shouldn't be sitting up yet; you need your rest." She sat the bowl on the floor as she knelt at Kagome's side._

_"Sango, what happened? Is everyone okay? Is Naraku finally gone?" The words rushed out with all the tripping speed and force of water bursting through a broken dam. Sango jumped a little at the almost desperate tone before smiling, albeit a bit weakly._

_"If you lay back down, I'll tell you what happened." _

_The memories rushing back to her had flooded her body with adrenaline and so the last thing Kagome wanted to do was lay down. However, all it took was one look at Sango's stern expression for her to recognize a lost battle. With a sigh of resignation, she settled back onto the pallet._

_True to her word, Sango explained briefly about seeing Kagome's arrow hit the mark and watching as Naraku seemed to dissolve in on himself. Everyone had been thrilled about his defeat but that happiness was tampered with loss and injury. Although she didn't mention his name, Kagome knew that Kohaku was in Sango's thoughts and her heart ached for her friend's loss. With only the slightest of pauses, Sango moved on to say how they had all been worried when Inuyasha carried her bruised and unconscious form from the remnants of the fallen ledge. It had been almost three days since their return to Kaede's village and everyone had been concerned when she continued to remain unconscious._

_Hearing that Naraku was finally gone, Kagome was reassured by Sango's words. She would have been able to relax completely had she not noticed one thing. All through her explanations, the older girl's eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but directly at her. The intuition that her time in the Feudal Era had honed kicked in and Kagome knew that something was wrong. Something had happened that Sango didn't want to tell her about. _

_Knowing from experience that direct questions wouldn't help, Kagome decided to start vague so as not to raise Sango's guard. "Where is everyone?"_

_"Shippo's with Kaede, helping her and giving you time to rest. Miroku was pretty banged up, too, but all he can seem to do is stare at his hand." A soft smile lit her face as she mentioned his name and Kagome wondered if she knew just how much her expression gave away her feelings for the lecherous priest. "Kouga returned to the rest of his pack and Sesshomaru went back to wherever it is that he goes. Now that you're up, I'll go get you something to eat." She was on her feet and halfway to the door before Kagome's words made her draw to a stop._

_"Sango, where's Inuyasha?"_

_If she hadn't been sure that he was the taboo topic before, Sango's subtle flinch was positive proof. Kagome's chest tightened as she thought of all the reasons she wouldn't want to talk about him. He could have been badly injured or even…_

_"Sango! Tell me, please!"_

_The edge of panic in her voice was a pale reflection of what she was feeling. Even though she knew there was the chance that any of them could have died a million times during their journey, her biggest fear had always been the thought of not having the chance to say goodbye to any one of the people there who had come to mean so much to her._

_"He…he left right after Kaede told us you would be okay."_

_Kagome would have collapsed with relief if she hadn't already been on the floor. Here she was thinking that he had died of his injuries and he had merely gone off on some trip. If she wasn't so happy, she would have given Sango a piece of her mind for worrying her so. "Did he say where he was going, when he'd be back?"_

_Sango's entire face crumpled in obvious pain. "Kagome, you really need your rest. We can talk later, after you…"_

_"Sango."_

_Sango leaned her head against the wall beside the door, refusing to look at Kagome as she delivered her answer in an emotionless voice. "He left with Kikyo, saying he had a promise to keep."_

_Kagome's world shattered._


	6. Flash 5: Unsaid Words

**Golden Eyes  
****By** _Lady of the Ink  
_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that . . . I hope. But I do own this plot and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**x**

**Flash Five  
**_Unsaid Words  
_

**x**

**x**

_For six long days, Kagome stayed at the village. As the hours crawled by she watched and waited, worried and wished. Her eyes rarely ceased their methodical scanning of the surrounding area as they strained for some glimpse through the trees. Even sleep brought her no rest as the tears she refused to shed during the day slipped out and her broken heart whispered his name._

_The wounds of her body began the slow process of healing but the one on her soul continued to grow. She wouldn't eat and dark circles showed up beneath her eyes. The smallest noise grated across her nerves and she grew quiet and jumpy. Her eyes, usually bright and full of laughter, turned dim and empty. The happy, helpful girl that everyone had known disappeared, replaced with a faded copy. It was as though she were a candle that had been snuffed out and all that remained was the last wisp of smoke from its passing._

_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all put aside their own joys and sorrows to try and cheer her up but nothing helped. All they could do was watch as her condition worsened as time passed and there was no word or sign of Inuyasha._

_On the sixth day, Kagome rose before sunrise and left the hut. Traveling along the familiar path more by memory than sight, she slowly made her way to the clearing where it had all begun. Her journey ended at the well where she sat and waited for the sun to rise._

_By the earliest light of dawn, she wrote her farewells. She included no explanations because none were needed. They all knew exactly why she was leaving and had even encouraged the trip to help get her through it. With tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto the paper to smear the ink, she wrote about how much they all meant to her. The experiences that they'd shared would stay with her for the rest of her life and in that way at least, a part of them would always be together. While she wasn't sure when or if she would return, she would always hold her memories of them in her heart._

_With a final silent goodbye, she slipped off the edge of the well with only the birds to watch her departure._

**X**

Mrs. Higurashi was getting worried. Night had fallen an hour earlier and Kagome still hadn't returned home. She'd said that she planned to keep her talk with Hojo short and be back before it got dark.

She moved to the window and parted the curtains to scan the courtyard for the fiftieth time. Seeing that it was just as empty as the last time that she'd checked, she sighed heavily. Normally she wouldn't be so quick to worry, knowing full well that Kagome could more than take care of herself. Lately, however, she'd noticed some things that had concerned her. Kagome wasn't eating or sleeping as well as she had been and there was a distracted air about her. There'd obviously been something on her mind but she hadn't seemed to want to talk about it.

Mrs. Higurashi moved to the kitchen, absently drumming her fingers against the countertop. She berated herself for not talking to Kagome the moment that she'd noticed something was off. She'd just been afraid of doing something that would make things worse instead of better. While there was a part of her that thought Kagome was being cheated out of a lot of good experiences due to her missing memories, she wasn't willing to risk her daughter's wellbeing to get them back. If it had ever come down to Kagome's health or happiness versus her remembering her time in the past, the former would have won hands down.

She sighed again before moving away from the counter. Worry had filled her with a restless sort of energy and she couldn't bear to just stand still. She found herself walking slowly through the house to find pointless tasks like straightening already straight pillows and moving coats from one hook to another.

It wasn't too long before she found herself where she'd been subconsciously headed all along. The door to Kagome's room was ajar and so Mrs. Higurashi paused for only a moment before walking in. She'd done the same thing often enough when Kagome was in the past that it was a sort of habit. There was a kind of comfort in being surrounded by her daughter's things that helped to lessen the ache of missing her.

Or at least there usually was. It was different now; Kagome wasn't in the Feudal Era, she was somewhere in the modern city. She wasn't surrounded by people who would keep her safe; she was either alone or with a boy who was as practically defenseless as she was. And to top it off, she no longer had the benefit of the survival lessons that she had been forced to learn during the course of her quest.

Noticing that her hands were trembling, Mrs. Higurashi took a seat at Kagome's desk. Although she couldn't say exactly how she knew, she was certain that something was wrong. Kagome's strange mood and her sudden determination to see Hojo made her current absence that much more ominous. It also made it all the more imperative that she be found.

Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, Mrs. Higurashi placed her palms flat on the desk and started to rise. It was then that her eyes landed on the notebook lying open in front of her. She didn't mean to pry but a hastily scrawled sentence caught her attention.

_Are these dreams, memories, or hallucinations?_

Skimming over the page gave her enough information to know that what was in front of her was something that she needed to look at more closely. With only the smallest qualm about privacy that was quickly overpowered by her need to see her daughter safe, she flipped to the beginning and started to read.

**X**

_Kagome felt weightless, suspended between slumber and waking. It was like she was resting lightly atop an ocean, just barely feeling the gentle, rhythmic sway as the waves moved beneath her. The motion was so calming that she sighed and eagerly relaxed into it, feeling safe and completely at ease. She was so comfortable that when the rocking movement stopped, she groaned and forced her eyes open in protest._

_At first she could see nothing but darkness and a frown pulled at her mouth. Slowly the shadows retreated and she was able to make out the lines of a face above her. Small bits of information filtered through her mind before solidifying into the realization that Inuyasha was carrying her. The motion she felt was the shifting of her body being held in his arms as he ran._

_As though he felt her attention on him he glanced down. When he saw that she was awake, she felt his steps slow. She watched as the set lines of his face softened slightly._

_"Kagome . . ."_

_Her name was the smallest of sounds on an outgoing breath but she heard it all the same. She also heard the emotion that it carried- the strong sound of relief over something darker and harder to decipher._

_"We'll be at Kaede's soon. Try not to move too much."_

_A frown pulled at her brow as she caught the worry in his tone and tried to figure out why it was there. Sure, she felt a little weak and dizzy but that was no reason for him to warn her to be still. It wasn't like he was going to drop her, even if he wasn't carrying her in the usual way, on his back._

_That thought caught and held, causing her frown to deepen as she focused on it. Why wasn't she riding on his back like usual? And why was he even carrying her in the first place?_

_Kagome forced herself to concentrate. She thought back to the last thing she could remember clearly and followed it forward. There was the walk through the tunnel-like cave entrance that led to the fight in the cavern. Then Inuyasha had helped her to the perfect vantage point before he'd returned to the battle. She'd waited and waited until an opening had made itself known. Pulling back the arrow and letting it fly toward Naraku was the last memory that she could call up . . ._

Naraku!

_Realizing the full importance of what had happened, she felt her whole body jerk with shock. Before she could ask any of the million questions shooting through her mind, she suddenly found out why Inuyasha's tone had been so concerned. Burning pain streaked through her body, making her aware of the injuries that her earlier numbness had hidden._

_A strangled gasp tore from her throat as the edges of her vision turned black. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha's almost frightened expression before her eyes fluttered closed. She felt like she was being pulled away from the sound of his voice calling her name. Kagome struggled with all of her might to hold onto the feel of his arms around her and the ghostly impression of a gentle pressure against her lips._

_But then she was gone._

**X**

If Mrs. Higurashi had been worried before reading Kagome's makeshift journal, she was almost frantic afterward. It wasn't just because another chunk of time had passed without Kagome's return; a good bit of her concern came from what she had just finished reading. While it had not answered all of her questions – she still had no solid conclusion about what had caused her daughter's memory loss – it did fill in a few blanks. She knew that her assumption that Kagome's mission had come to end was most likely right. She was also proven right in her knowledge that something was bothering Kagome. It was no wonder she had seemed so distracted; she was remembering bits and pieces of her time in the past and had no way to make sense of them.

Mrs. Higurashi stood, unable to remain still with all the worry zinging through her veins. She'd been upset thinking about Kagome out and alone without her newly acquired instincts. Now knowing that Kagome remembered some things but not everything made it worse. There was no telling what effect such random information could have on her or her actions.

It took only as long as her journey from Kagome's room back to the kitchen for her to decide on her next course of action. Certain that Souta was safe with his grandpa, she pulled on her coat and headed for the door. She couldn't wait any longer; she would go looking for Kagome herself.

Her first step outside brought a wave of dismay. Full night had fallen during her time in Kagome's room and the air held a noticeable chill. She thought back to when Kagome had left, getting only a small bit of relief at the memory of the sweater she'd seen over her daughter's arm. Drawing her jacket more tightly against herself, she set off with determined strides.

She only made it a few feet before a strange feeling came over her. Her eyes came to rest on the wellhouse and didn't seem to want to leave it. If Kagome was starting to remember the details of her quest, it was possible that she'd realized the importance of the little building. Maybe she had stopped to look at it upon returning home and had lost track of time.

Fighting the surging hope she felt just in case it turned out to be wrong, Mrs. Higurashi jogged towards the wellhouse. With only a small pause to take a deep breath at the door, she slid it open and stepped inside. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness enough to see but when they did, she froze with shock.

"Oh my goodness!"

**X**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to find brilliant sunlight streaming through her windows. She considered going back to sleep but decided against it when her stomach gave a quiet growl. The thought of the hot breakfast that should be waiting for her spurred her into action and she was washed up and dressed in less than five minutes. By the time she made her way down the stairs, she was singing quietly to herself.

She was surprised to see the empty table until she looked at the clock and realized how late it was in the day. Souta would have long since left for school and Grandpa would be out doing his usual routine about the shrine. She felt a moment of guilt about missing class herself but it was quickly forgotten as she spotted the covered plate resting on the counter. Pouncing on it like someone who hadn't eaten in a week, she settled at the table with a happy laugh.

She was about halfway through her meal when her mother stepped into the room. Offering her a small wave, she quickly turned back to her food. Kagome didn't notice the way her mother hovered in the doorway, carefully studying her from head to toe.

"Good morning, Kagome," she offered carefully.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome finally noticed the odd tone in her mother's voice and looked up. Even though Mrs. Higurashi tried to hide it, she caught the almost worried look on her mom's face. Dropping her last bite back onto the plate, Kagome crossed the room.

"Is something the matter, Mama? You're acting a little weird."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled a bit at her daughter's tone, which was that of a typical teenager forced to deal with the oddness of an adult. As good as it was to hear Kagome sounding so normal, it wasn't helping her figure out if she was really okay. The distracted air was gone but she couldn't tell if that was the result of Kagome regaining more memories or losing them all again.

The older woman fought back a sigh as she smiled at her daughter. She chose her words carefully in the hopes of getting answers without saying something so out of the ordinary that Kagome would find it strange. "Nothing's the matter. I was just wondering how you were doing after last night. You were outside for quite a while; I hope you won't get sick."

The question was leading for a reason; she'd wanted to incite a reaction. However, the one that she got was enough to make her wish that she hadn't said anything at all.

At first Kagome merely looked confused and her brow furrowed as she thought back. Realization, when it dawned, was obvious. Her expression cleared and she started to speak. But before she could get a single word out, she suddenly pales and swayed on her feet. In the next moment, her legs folded and she sank to the floor. Mrs. Higurashi knelt next to her just in time to see Kagome's stricken face crumple into tears. "Oh, Mama!" she cried before throwing herself into her mother's arms.

Her story spilled out slowly, punctuated heavily by sobs and moments of pain induced speechlessness. Kagome spoke of the fight in the cavern, the end of the quest and the injuries that she had sustained. Her voice started to catch as she told of Inuyasha carrying her back to Kaede's and his obvious concern about her. By the time that she got to her conversation with Sango, her words were barely a whisper and her entire body was shaking.

"He went with Kikyo, Mama. He's…he's gone forever!" The last word was a quiet wail that dissolved into fresh tears.

Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter close and slowly rocked her as she cried. As much as she wanted to end her pain, she knew it was something that Kagome needed to get out of her system. Burying her feelings about Inuyasha's departure from her life was most likely the cause of her memory loss and Mrs. Higurashi didn't want to risk it being repeated. The obliviousness might have seemed like a blessing at first but it had increased her suffering in the end. It would be much better for Kagome to deal with the trauma once and for all so that she could be freed from it.

When she felt Kagome draw a deep, shuddering breath, Mrs. Higurashi gently set her slightly away from her. She wiped her daughter's tears with the edge of her apron before framing Kagome's face with her palms.

"There are some things that I need to say to you that I should have said a long time ago." She took a deep breath and smiled softly. "You amaze me, Kagome. You're so strong and true to yourself and what you think is right. I couldn't be more proud of the path that you've taken and the things that you've accomplished so early in life. Even though I worried about you, I knew that you would come out okay in the end. You're resourceful and courageous and there's not a life that you've been a part of that you haven't touched in one way or another. I dreamed of such good things for you when you were little and you've achieved even more than I'd hoped for.

"You deserve so much to be happy. I want you to know that no matter where you have to go or who you have to be to find that happiness, I will always love. I'll always be here for you. No matter how far away from your family that you physically are, you'll always be in our hearts. So when the time comes for you to choose your path, I don't want you to worry about what we'll think or say or do. That will be your decision and yours alone and we'll support you no matter what the outcome is. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded slowly but looked slightly confused. Mrs. Higurashi smiled with just the smallest bit of sadness before urging her to her feet. "Now that that's been said, there's someone outside that's been waiting to talk to you. You go on out and I'll clean up."

Accompanying her words with actions, she moved to the table to retrieve Kagome's breakfast plate. Even as she took it to the sink, she was listening closely to her daughter's footsteps as they headed out of the kitchen. It was only after the door closed softly that she allowed herself to slump and offer up a fervent prayer that everything really would turn out all right in the end.

**X**

Kagome walked slowly away from her house feeling more drained than she could ever remember being before. It was as though she'd been completely wrung out, going through every possible emotion in a short span of time. There'd been shock as the previous night's revelations came back to her followed by the disbelief that she had forgotten them for even a short time that morning. Then the bigger issues had reawakened in her mind and she'd once again felt the emptiness inside her that had come with Sango's words.

Even worse than that was full realization of what she had done so rashly. She might not have known why her mother made her go down in the well before but she did now. It had sent home the awful knowledge that in running away from the situation with Inuyasha, she had apparently forfeited any chance of returning to the past. That she had given up her other friends without a second thought caused her more pain than she thought she could stand.

And then her mother had opened up to her and made her feel both proud of herself and ashamed of the times when she hadn't lived up to such high praise. To know that her mom was pleased with her made so many things worth the sadness and trouble they had brought with them. It also made her realize not for the first time just how lucky she was in the woman who had raised her. Her final comments had been a little cryptic but then Mrs. Higurashi had always had a way of saying the things you needed to hear before you knew you needed to hear them. Kagome could only assume that they would come in handy at some point and for that reason, she would keep them in mind until their time came.

Wiping at the tears that were still running down her cheeks, Kagome took a deep breath before seeking out her guest. She wasn't sure who it could be since all of her friends and Hojo would still be in school. If it was a relative, her mother would have brought them into the house with her.

Her eyes scanned the open space of the shrine but she didn't see anyone except her grandpa sweeping in the distance. Just as she had assumed they had left, a bit of movement caught her attention. She turned toward it and received the shock of her life when she saw an achingly familiar red-clad figure leaning against the wellhouse door.

Kagome felt lightheaded for a moment and closed her eyes against the urge to collapse. Her mind was racing, fighting to find some logical explanation for seeing someone who couldn't possibly be standing there. There was a tightness in her chest that had followed her heart's hopeful jump and then rapid sinking as reality had intruded. Sango had told her about Inuyasha's decision to go with Kikyo; she herself had waited fruitlessly for his return. Inuyasha was gone; the image of him in front of her wasn't real.

Kagome began to feel calmer as she remembered the vision of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo that she's seen the night before. It had come as she'd remembered them, a visual acknowledgment of their return to her conscious memories. This was probably something almost the same, the result of her pouring the whole story out to her mother. When she opened her eyes again, there would be no half demon by the wellhouse.

She was half right. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was no longer standing by the wellhouse; he was right in front of her. One of his hands was outstretched as though he'd been about to touch her arm.

When he realized that she was looking at him, he quickly withdrew the limb, awkwardly crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyes stayed locked on the ground except for the few, quick glances that he snuck at her face. It was several long moments before he finally spoke.

"Keh, thought you were gonna faint again," he muttered, apparently feeling the need to explain why he'd been reaching for her.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she realized what his words meant. When she'd gone to the well after leaving Hojo, it hadn't been just an illusion of him that she'd seen. He really had been standing right in front of her, close enough to touch.

"But you…you went to Hell with Kikyo!" she managed, amazed that her tongue was working at all. She felt numb, suspended in the moment of shock when she's accepted that he wasn't just a figment of her subconscious.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I…I meant to, tried to, but I…I just couldn't. I couldn't go." He raked a hand through his long hair and started pacing in front of her like a caged animal. "Kikyo was the first person to care for me after my mother. That she died for me or because of me made me feel like I owed her what she wanted. It was like I was stuck…if I went with her, I was giving up what I really wanted, what I'd missed out on for my whole life. But if I stayed…if I didn't go with her…did I really deserve all that? Wouldn't it just prove that I didn't belong there?" He stopped and growled, apparently not finding the words that he wanted to explain.

Kagome had no such problem. As she listened to him, her confusion and surprise had quickly turned to other, stronger emotions. There was joy, yes, that he was alive and well. There was a kind of understanding for what he was talking about, the problem that he had had reconciling all his wants. But there was also anger for all the suffering that he had put all his friends through.

"I can't believe you," she yelled, clenching her fists at her sides. "Going off with Kikyo was one thing; you told us you were going to, we all knew that it was coming. But the fact that you snuck off without even saying goodbye to me… And then…then you decide to stay and you don't bother to think that maybe that was something that I wanted to know! You let me think that you were dead, that I would never see you again…" Her voice trailed off as tears welled in her eyes again. She fought to keep them at bay but it was a losing battle and she knew it. Dashing them away with a quick motion of her hand, she started to turn to try and regain her composure.

Inuyasha's hands latched onto her upper arms and pulled her close. There was no anger in either the action of his expression, just a lingering echo of pain and sadness. With his nose a mere inch from hers, he spoke in the quietest, calmest voice she had ever heard from him. "You almost died. During the fight with Naraku, you almost died. And I realized that no matter how I try, I won't always be there to protect you. I thought that if I went with Kikyo, it would be best for everyone. You would come back here and be safe in this time, without demons after you day and night.

"Even after I stayed, I didn't want you to know. That's why I waited so long to go back to the village. I wanted to be sure you'd gone through the well. Then I would just keep out of the way whenever you came back so that you could have the normal life that hunting for the shards kept you from.

"But you didn't take the jewel with you and so there was no way for you to return. Everybody was worried about you and pissed at me and they wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to come and check on you."

His hands dropped to his sides and he turned away. When he spoke again, his voice was just above a whisper. "You were happy, Kagome. I didn't want to take that away from you. I though that it just proved how much better off you were without me in your life. That's why I didn't tell you."

Kagome was at a loss for words. There was no doubt in her mind that he was being completely sincere. Her anger evaporated as she thought about what he had gone through. At least she had had the comfort of not remembering what she had lost. He had looked her right in the face and thought that she had moved on quickly and with no apparent regrets.

Suddenly it was very important for her to make sure he understood. She grabbed his sleeve and made him turn back to face her. "Inuyasha, I didn't remember. I forgot everything the morning after I came home. I didn't miss you guys because I didn't even know that I knew you."

"I know," he said, startling her. "Your mother told me it all last night. Or as much of it as she knew, anyway." Realizing she wouldn't know, he explained more clearly. "She came looking for you last night and saw me right after you passed out. You were out cold so she filled me in on what happened to you when you came back this last time. She wasn't sure how you'd react after last night and that's why she talked to you alone while I waited out here."

Kagome nodded her understanding but the gesture meant more than Inuyasha could possibly guess. Her mother's out of place comments in the kitchen were suddenly making perfect sense. Mrs. Higurashi had talked to Inuyasha and had undoubtedly heard then everything that Inuyasha was telling her now. She'd known how Kagome would feel when she learned it all and had made her position clear beforehand. Kagome was supposed to do what her heart told her to do without worrying what anyone else might say.

There would be difficult questions to answer later about schools and jobs and kids, but Kagome knew solutions would be found to those problems. Only one thing mattered in that moment and on that subject her heart and mind were in perfect agreement. She loved Inuyasha, loved him so much that even losing her memories hadn't totally erased his effect on her. Being with Hojo had felt wrong because the deepest part of her knew that she wanted to be with, was _meant_ to be with, someone else.

A smile curved her lips as a sense of contentment filled her. Raising her eyes to Inuyasha's, she looked at him with everything that was in her heart written on her face. His own expression brightened and he started to reach for her but checked his movement.

"Are you sure that this is what you really want?" he asked, a hint of vulnerability appearing in the golden eyes she loved so much. "Because once you say yes, I'm not letting you go again."

The quiet but sincere words made Kagome's heart thud in her chest. It might not have been the warm and fuzzy admission that most girls dreamed of and some might even consider it to be a bit arrogant and possessive. But to Kagome, they were the most perfectly wonderful words that she had ever heard.

Closing the distance between them as quickly as she could, she threw herself into Inuyasha's waiting arms. She couldn't speak but the quick kisses she pressed to his chin, cheeks, and lips seemed to be answer enough for him. His arms closed around her tightly and Kagome gave a sigh as she felt him rest his cheek against her hair. No matter what had happened between them before, they were forging their own destiny now. No longer were they held together by a quest or mission, no more would they be burdened by past mistakes or debts.

This was their new beginning, the start of their happy ending, and they would make the most of it…together.

**_The End_**


End file.
